Emmet Brickowski
Emmet Brickowski is a regular Lego construction worker and the main protagonist of the 2014 Lego crossover film The LEGO Movie, and it's 2019 sequel The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. He is called up as "The Special" (in other words, "The Chosen One") by the Master Builders' leader Vitruvius to stop the evil President Business from destroying Lego World. In order to do so, he reluctantly teams up with a tough-as-nails spy Wyldstyle whom he develops a crush on, Vitruvius, and even Batman to stop Business. In most media (including the films), he is voiced by Chris Pratt, who also played Star-Lord in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Owen Grady in Jurassic World. In The LEGO Movie Videogame, he was voiced by Keith Ferguson. In The LEGO Movie 4D - A New Adventure, The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame, and other Lego-related media, he is voiced by A.J. Locascio. In The Second Part, Emmet has his own evil future self, Rex Dangervest. Rex Dangervest used to be Emmet but fell to the dark side. in The Lego Movie Emmet started his life living an average ordinary day at the town of Bricksburg with the other construction workers until he spots a hooded girl running away after Emmet falls in love upon first sight. He tries to follow her to apologize, but falls down a long hole and stumbles upon the Piece of Resistance. Emmet is later woken up by Bad Cop and interrogated to know where he got the Piece of Resistance. When Emmet can't comply, Bad Cop orders the robots to take Emmet to the melting chamber. Wyldstyle, the girl he saw the construction site saves him by building a motorcycle and evading Bad Cop and the robots. Wyldstyle gets upset that Emmet is not that creative and tells him to follow her to go to the cantina bar to meet Vitruvius. Vitruvius is about to train Emmet, but Sheriff Notarobot and a ton of Deputrons try to break into the hiding spot to catch them but Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius manage to evade them and Batman joins the group. They later get to Cloud Cuckoo Land the home of Princess Uni-Kitty and she leads them to the Puppy Court where the Master Builders gather and meet. Emmet tells them that he is the least qualified person to lead them, which causes the Master Builders to get angry at him and disband. Suddenly a golf ball is tossed at them, and a ton of robot ships surround the area. The group meets Benny a blue classic spaceman that is obsessed with building spaceships joins the group. Bad Cop tries to stop them, but they manage to dive underwater with a custom submarine and evade him. Emmet tries to comfort Unikitty on the loss of her destroyed homeland but only makes it a bit worse. The sub suddenly explodes, but the group manages to save themselves by using the double-decker couch idea that Emmet had at his vision. Metalbeard then gets them all to his pirate ship and sets sail for the Octan corporation with Emmet giving out a complex plan to stop Lord Business from using the Kragle. Wyldstyle reveals Emmet she wanted to be the special and it turned out to be Him, Emmet reveals that when met at night during the road and told him it was important it was the first time someone said something. Wyldstyle also reveals that his real name is Lucy and Emmet compliments that "it's a nice name." The two were about to take both hands but was interrupted by Batman. Some seconds later, they continue with the plan. It looked like the plan would work, but unfortunately, the plan fails when Wyldstyle and the others are captured by Bad Cop and the drones. Emmet gets captured too, and just when it looks like they are about to get imprisoned in the Think Tank, Vitruvius is able to fend off the drones but is killed when Lord Business decapitates him with a penny. His last words to Emmet was that he made up the prophecy before succumbing to his wound. Emmet is tied up to an explosive battery linked to the Think Tanks, while Lord Business cuts the Piece of Resistance off Emmet with an Exacto Knife and tosses it into the abyss of no return. The ghost of Vitruvius (tied to yarn) tells Emmet that he made up the prophecy because he told him he is not the only one that is special. Emmet then sacrifices his life, saving and freeing everybody by jumping into the abyss of no return. Inspired, the Master Builders make Wyldstyle "The Special" and she tells them to be creative and make all sorts of wacky inventions to stop the Micro Managers. Emmet ends up in the real world and gets a boy named Finn's attention and he picks him up. Then "The Man Upstairs" (ironically portrayed by Will Ferrel) sees his son touching his Legos and tries to organize the Legos with a tube of Krazy Glue. Emmet realizes the Piece of Resistance is actually a Krazy Glue cap. After Finn's dad goes upstairs, the boy sends Emmet back into Bricksburg via a plastic tube. Emmet creates a giant mecha robot out of the construction tools that were in the construction site to fight the Micro Managers. He manages to get to Lord Business's evil lair, and fight the robots but his foot is glued by Lord Business who attempts to glue him with the Kragle. Before that happens, Finn's dad realizes that his son based Lord Business off of him and reconciles with his son. Emmet then sends out his secret weapon, his hand offering Business a chance to reconcile his evil actions. Emmet says to him that "anyone" can be special in their own special way, and they can take old ideas and turn them into something new and creative, including Lord Business and tells him that he doesn't have to be the bad guy anymore because like everybody else, he is the most creative, interesting and most talented person in the world, which touches Business, and causes him to reform and give up his villainous ways. Finn's father reconciles with his son, which plays out as Business having a change of heart, capping the Kragle with the Piece of Resistance (which is the cap to the Krazy Glue) and ungluing his victims with mineral spirits. Emmet is then hailed as a hero, and Wyldstyle becomes Emmet's girlfriend, with Batman's blessing. As a result of the father allowing Finn's younger sister to join them in playing with his Lego sets, aliens made of Duplo blocks beam down and announce their plans to destroy everyone. In The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part Once the DUPLO Aliens come up, his friends were ready to battle again, but Emmet stops this and decides to talk to the aliens. He first manages to be friendly with them by building a heart to them as a gift. However, the Aliens eat the heart and they ask for more. Lucy quickly makes a big hammer and punches them, but makes the aliens scream out loud and starting attack Bricksburg once for all. 5 years after the DUPLO attack, Emmet is the only one who's not affected by the change and pretends that everything is still awesome, despite his girlfriend Wyldstyle's advice. Emmet tells Lucy he has some dreams about "Our-Mom-Ageddon", in which involves some of the characters later presented in the film and the all LEGO World being sucked by a giant hole. Although, Emmet wants to rebuild the future by making a house to both of them. After a tour in a new house build by Emmet, Lucy is worried that the house might be destroyed and the fact that Emmet still believes everything is awesome. She asks him to grow up so he can adapt to this modern times. Emmet promises he will try. When Emmet sees a shooting star, is actually revealed to be a spaceship for other planet, and Wyldstyle seeing this with giant glasses, questions why is here. The alien is revealed with the name of Sweet Mayhem, and takes her and his friends (Batman, MetalBeard, Unikitty and Benny) into his ship. Thinking he's not tough enough like the others and could not saved his friends, Emmet decides to save them. He makes his dream house to a spaceship to give pursuit. En route, he is saved from colliding with an asteroid field by the rugged adventurer named Rex Dangervest. As they continue on to the Systar system, Emmet begins to take on several of Rex's mannerism, hoping to impress Lucy. When they arrive, they evade capture by Wa'Nabi's forces by swamp creatures and "brainwashed" of most of the people by listening and singing to the Catchy Song. Once they escape for the Duplo Brickyard, he is reunited with Lucy and they embrace, but no so much when she meets Rex Dangervest. Rex tells Emmet has managed to have his own abilities and force by making him tough. Despite Emmet's joy of this by impressing her, Lucy is sort of disappointed by this. They make up a plan which involves switching off the pop music that is brainwashing the others, while Emmet will destroy the reception cake encased in a temple to stop the wedding between Batman and Wa'nabi. However, Rex and Emmet are shocked when Lucy reveals her original hair to them, and she affirms she is not brainwashed. Despite Rex warnings, Emmet believes is the real Lucy because he trusts her, and she helps them to the plan. While following the plan and before to do so, Rex gives him his own vest, and Emmet thanks him for helping him, without knowing Rex's true intentions. Lucy tries to prevent Emmet from destroying the temple after learning the true intentions of the DUPLO Aliens, but Emmet, facilitated by Rex's manipulations, destroys the temple anyway, believing that Lucy was brainwashed and the fact that the real Lucy would never like Everything is Awesome, leaving her heartbroken. This creates a hole in the LEGO universe, and Wa'Nabi warns them that everything Our-Mom-Ageddon has on all of them. Emmet is left confused for not saving his friends, and he realizes the DUPLO Aliens were only trying to be peaceful with his friends. As he tries to stop them, Rex prevents him, who reveals he is a embittered version of himself from the future. After being neglected for years underneath the dryer after crashing in the asteroid field, he time-travelled back with the intention to deliberately bring upon the Our-Mom-Ageddon as revenge for not being saved by his friends. When Emmet tries to leave, Rex sends him under the clothes dryer in the real world to ensure that he will exist. When the two fights, Rex knocks Emmet by almost breaking him in a half. However, determined to not become like Rex, Emmet is returned into the Lego world when Lucy arrives in front of him and gets reunite with Emmet, as she manages to trick Rex into punching a cute sentient heart, triggering an explosion, destroying his time machine and Rex topples in defeat. Lucy then tells Rex that Emmet will not become like him but he can be like Emmet as they ask him to join them, but Rex denis since he realizes that Emmet being saved by Lucy means he didn't ended up becoming him, erasing his timeline and causing the deluded time-traveler to begin disappearing limb by limb. Emmet wants Rex to take his hand, but Rex accepts his fate and tells Emmet to always be upbeat and he will grow up to be better than him. After that, Emmet and Lucy reconciled each other for what they have done, declaring to each other being Special Best Friends forever. Wa'Nabi and Batman finally wed, represented by Finn and Bianca reconciling with each other and agreeing to play together again. Their mother returns their toys, averting Our-Mom-Ageddon. The LEGO universe is transformed into a mishmash of Apocalypseburg and the Systar System called "Systocalypstar" which is peaceful. Emmet rebuilds his home with Lucy, who reveals she was one of the original artists of "Everything is Awesome" as Emmet gasps in response. Personality Emmet is a friendly, jolly, innocent, sweet and optimistic character, and he is a citizen just trying to do his job. He is also easily frightened and confused. In actuality, Emmet desperately wants to have friends. When he finds out how little people really think of him, he's crushed. Emmet initially comes across as a bit dense, but it later turns out he's just not used to thinking creatively. As luck would have it, Emmett's mediocre imagination is ultimately what allows the free-thinking of the master builders to co-operate with each other in a crisis.Media:Ejemplo.ogg emmet-the-lego-movie-3.07.jpg emmet-the-lego-movie-2-the-second-part-0.23.jpg emmet.png Lego_Movie_2_2019_Screenshot_0072.jpg about-dudes.png MV5BMjM4MTg1MzM0Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzE5MDQwMTE@._V1_SX1777_CR0,0,1777,744_AL_.jpg Category:Characters Category:Warner Bros Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Lego Characters Category:Screaming Characters